Blind Future
by TheMagnaka
Summary: When Arthur hit Merlin. Consequences are far-reachings. Second of my BF-serie. Can be read alone. T for sure, Merlin whump, angst
1. Hit and fell

**note: **Blind future is now sequel to Before the dawn. But you can read them separate.

_beta Felicity P_

* * *

><p><strong>Blind future<strong>

* * *

><p>Servants hurried past, trying not to show their growing interest, but at the same time they tried desperately to slow down their pace in order to hear the two men arguing in the corridor.<p>

Fighting between those two was normal. It was an everyday occurrence in which all the servants, knights, as well as many of the castles other inhabitants knew.

It was Prince Arthur and his manservant Merlin.

In over a year the people of Camelot have learned how the relationship between those two really works. At first it looked like they would kill one another, but slowly everything changed.

Now people around the castle and town learned that even if Prince Arthur was sometimes so high and mighty and bossed around his servant and the knights, he was also good at listening to normal people and responding. Many of them felt that they had Merlin to thank for that.

Merlin was clumsy, but he was smart and he always treated people around him as equals. Like Prince Arthur.

Other servants would compare the two men and say they were like the sun and moon, or two sides of the same coin.

They were always arguing and bickering, always together, always looking for each other, always in trouble. They were in many ways friends.

Bickering between them was nothing new, and it was almost always over something stupid what Merlin had done.

Sometimes it was hilarious, and Merlin always laughed afterwards in the kitchens, the laundry, or marketplace.

This was different though, this time Arthur looked like he was really angry. He didn't seem to care if anyone heard him. The Prince was chasing after Merlin until he finally stopped the younger man.

Merlin tried to avoid his gaze, looking both sad and wary at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur spat.

"I didn't want you to choose between me and your father. Your loyalty belongs to him, not to me." Merlin hissed quietly. He didn't want everyone to overhear them. They were already drawing to much attention as it was, and he really didn't want to rouse the other peoples suspicions anymore than they already had.

"My loyalty belongs to my people, to my kingdom, and to you! You should have told me!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin flinched. "Yes, someday when you are the king. _Sire_."

"You and your fucking sire."

He hit.

Before Arthur could even register his own actions his arm was pulled back and he was throwing all his fury.

He didn't mean it, not really. He had just felt _so_ angry, _so_ frustrated, and utterly betrayed that all the emotions just erupted out of him. Merlin, his servant, his most loyal friend who was so close to him, had lied. No, not lied-kept it a secret, kept such an essential _fact from _him. What made it worse was when he realized that Merlin didn't trust him enough. He said that it was because of his father and his beliefs, but he _wasn't_ his father. Weren't they friends?

Merlin didn't have time to react. The blow hit him directly in the nose, and he teetered backwards. He felt blood run down onto his lips, his ears ringing, and when he stepped back he didn't feel the floor beneath his feet. Merlin was still dazed when he looked toward Arthur who was yelling his name, hand outstretched towards him as he tipped back.

Then he was falling, and in seconds he was hitting the edge of the floor, pain erupting in his back before the ground unexpectedly disappeared again. In a moment of terrifying clarity he remembered they were next to the stairs, and then all he knew was intense pain as he struck step after step. He tumbled continuously before agony burst through his skull as it struck the last stair. Then he stopped moving, his body coming to a rest at the bottom.

He could barely hear Arthur's voice. It was distant, and Merlin couldn't see anything. He tried to move, but there was an immense pain in his back_._ He tried to speak, but there were no words that he could utter. Merlin could taste blood in his mouth, and now the pain was growing in intensity every second. It was then that he gave up his hold on consciousness and drifted away.


	2. Don't touch me!

_Uh huh, hour after I published my Blind future I checked my email and I was shocked. Really shocked. And I laughed so much. Really, I laugh right now too. (little bit tired, no much of sleep last night) I'm really touched. There was so much favourite story and story alert messages. But really, I ever _ever _think what I write next. Oh, maybe little bit this chapter, end second, but what then… _

_And can I really _really _keep going on and live up yours expectation? I get nervous. Really, I warn you. I have other FF running, and other writing projects, but I really want to write this too. But, you can always suggest what happens next if you have some good ideas. Or, what happened before this. What happened between Merlin and Arthur?_

_This chapter is rewrote, thanks to my beta Felicity P._

* * *

><p>""<em>Merlin!"<em>

Arthur reached out his hand as he sought to grasp hold of his servant, but his fingertips only had time to lightly touch Merlin's arm before Merlin proceeded to fall. Arthur was only able to watch as Merlin hit the stairs again and again, his eyes wide open. Finally Merlin came to a stop. He didn't move.

"_Merlin!" _His own voice echoed in his head. Before he even noticed that he was moving, he was running down the stairs. Arthur almost tripped over his own legs as he rushed over to Merlin and took his servant's face tenderly between his palms. He didn't dare move the boy.

"Merlin, Merlin? Oh god, please! Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but there was only blood. His eyes wandered over Arthur's face, but the eyes were vacant. Arthur looked terrified when the light in those blues irises began to melt away slowly.

"Merlin? Nonononono! Please! Please, stay awake! Help! Somebody help me! Help! Get Gaius!" Arthur yelled desperately, his voice full of panic. He looked up to see servants running his way, and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at Merlin again and began trying to feel for a heartbeat.

"Merlin!" Came the baffled interrogative voice of Gaius.

"Gaius? Gaius! I think-I can't…I mean his pulse…I can't…" Arthur stammered, clearly distressed.

Gaius steeled himself, praying as he lowered his hands to grasp Merlin's wrist, his head bowed as he lowered an ear to the boy's chest. Moments later he shut his eyes and gave a satisfied huff.

"He's alive. There's a heartbeat, but it's weak."

Arthur shut his eyes in relief. Merlin was alive, there was still hope.

Arthur watched as Gaius worked, cleaning Merlin's mouth, wiping away the blood. The Physician verified the boys breathing, and also checked over his torso.

"What happened?" The older man asked, still working.

Arthur stared him and then looked away.

"Sire, what happened?" Gaius insisted.

"I…I…hit him."

"What?" Gaius gasped, eyeing him in shock.

"I HIT HIM, OKAY! I hit him right in the nose. I…I didn't realize that there were stairs. I tried to catch him. I tried, but…but he fell. He hit the floor, and then he continued to fall. I…I couldn't…" Arthur looked down at his trembling hands. "I did this" he hissed clearly distraught. "This is my fault."

"IT was an accident Sire. Arthur, listen to me." Gaius took the Prince's hands in his own and forced the young man to look him. "You were angry so you hit him, but what happened next-that wasn't your fault. It was an accident Arthur, an accident."

Arthur didn't seem to want to listen. "My fault." He repeated.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't have time to deal with this. Morgana, my lady? Can you please take care of him? He's in shock, so keep him warm and don't leave him alone. I'll come by later."

"Yes Gaius, I'll take care of him."

Arthur looked up at Morgana confused. When had she gotten there?

"Keep him away from my chambers until I give him permission to come." Gaius instructed.

"Of course" She nodded in understanding.

Morgana lowered her hand gently onto Arthur's shoulder. "Come on Arthur."

Arthur stood up, and watched as the servants hoisted Merlin up and carefully proceeded to leave-Gaius following alongside them.

"Arthur?" Morgana murmured softly, reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur spat.

Morgana didn't say anything, she just watched as the young man shivered.

Arthur stared at his hands. Blood, Merlin's blood was on his hands.

"Arthur please follow me, we'll go to your chambers. Please Arthur, Merlin will be alright. Come, let's go get you cleaned up."

And like a lost child Arthur followed Morgana.


	3. Something is wrong

_So many favorite story additions! You are really gonna keep me on my toes. _

_Now, maybe you want to know why the FF's name is _Blind future_. Well then, you have to read this chapter…_

_And again, thank you Felicity P_

* * *

><p>Gwen was in the room helping Gaius as he worked hard on Merlin.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"He's alive, I can't say more until he wakes up." Gaius answered seriously.

"When…when is he going to awaken?"

Gaius eyed the young girl solemnly "Today, tomorrow, never. "

Unspoken words hung heavily in the air.

The older physician swallowed thickly before continuing "He hit his head. Hard. There's a light fracture in the skull."

"A break?"

Gaius nodded with a long sigh. "Yes, along with his nose also-thanks to Arthur. Luckily he hasn't broken anything else."

"What about the blood. There was so much blood." She asked hesitantly.

The blood came from his nose so there is nothing to worry about. There is a large bruise on his back, and it doesn't look good. When someone takes a fall like that…" Gaius stopped abruptly, shaking his head sadly at the negative thoughts filling his mind.

They both fell silent, as it was too early to say anything anyway. Gaius quietly washed away the last drops of blood on Merlin's face and hair.

"Gwen." He spoke softly.

Gwen looked up at Gaius expectantly "Yes?"

"Please go and check on Arthur."

"I… " Gwen shook her head.

"Go." He instructed firmly. "He needs you my dear. You can't do anything in here. I have to wait and see if Merlin wakes up, but Arthur needs someone that can tell him that everything will be okay. He's in shock."

"But…I…I don't know if I can. Arthur…" "This is not his fault Gwen." Gaius interrupted gently. "The servants say that there was an argument and that_ yes_ Arthur hit Merlin, but it was just an accident. I think you know that too. Arthur would never do something like this even in anger. And Merlin is his dearest friend. Go Gwen, please. He blames himself."

Gwen nodded in understanding before turning to leave. When the door closed Gaius sighed.

"Good. Now, Merlin my boy, wake up please. I have to know that you are okay."

Sometimes, really sometimes Gaius thought that maybe he should lock Merlin up somewhere to keep him safe. He loved Merlin like his own son, and he was so proud that Merlin and Arthur were friends now. But honestly, how on earth could that boy be so clumsy all the time, how could that same clumsy boy have saved them all so many times. Merlin had learned so much in the short time since he'd been there, and Gaius had noticed the seriousness that was filling the boy little by little since he had accepted his destiny.

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between those two boys. The last couple of days had been so busy that he hadn't seen Merlin more than a couple of times. He knew that Arthur and Merlin had been on a hunting trip the day before, and returned early this morning. Something must have happened that had upset Arthur. But what?

Gaius sat down in his chair and picked up a quill. He starred at the empty paper in front of him. He had to write to Merlin's mother, Hunith and tell her what had happened to her son, but what should he say?

It was so quiet, and he felt so empty. He remembered the time when Merlin got himself poisoned. But even then, Merlin was there, speaking to him. He remembered all the times when he was so sure that he had lost Merlin. Now, it was an even heavier feeling than ever before. The kind of feeling that made him think that something was really wrong this time.

"Gaius?" Small voice escaped from Merlin's lips. Instantly, the chair Gaius was sitting on went flying back in the old man's rush to get up.

"Yes my boy? Don't try to move yet. Do you remember what happened?"

"Arthur?" Merlin answered, but it was barely a whisper.

"He's fine-well, almost. He's in a bit of shock." Gaius informed.

"He…he hit… me."

"And you fell down the stairs."

"Oh..."

Gaius smiled gently and touched Merlin's arm. "How you feel Merlin?"

"Feel? Like… crap. My nose… hurts. My… back… hurts. My head…. And…" abruptly Merlin became quiet.

"What Merlin? Tell me boy, what's the matter?" Gaius insisted, his voice tense.

"My leg… my right leg, I…I can't feel it. I can't move it. What…"

"Your arms?"

"My arms? My right arm…my fingers…"

"Partial paralyses" Gaius murmured horrified. God he felt so helpless. He had feared this. That bruise on his back, he had seen this before.

"Gaius…there is something else..."

Gaius didn't want to look at Merlin. He didn't want to hear that fear conformed also, because he had noticed that symptom too. He didn't feel like he was ready to hear that information from Merlin. And why, oh why, was his voice so calm?

"I can't see."

TBC next week I hope :)


	4. Was it justified?

_Thanks reviews, I really need those ;) One author alert? I'm blessed._

_Oh, and of course those favorite addings and story alerts. (Uh, my stomach, I'm nervous)._

_How will Arthur react? Hmmm, indeed, that is going to be interesting. But not yet._

_Sorry it took a little bit longer. I try do one chapter in week. I have another project running too (English: Merlin's smile) (suomalaiset lukijat: Ei mitään kukkien poimintaa Merlin FF) and this chapter took a lot of work, and maybe I was running out of some ideas. This is not my best work. I have a little bit of the flu, so my brain doesn't work right yet. _

_**R&R please**_

_And thanks Felicity P again being my beta_

Gwen hesitated, her hand touching the door. She not only felt angry at Arthur, but she was also so worried about Merlin that it physically hurt. What made it hurt worse, was to know Arthur was responsible and she couldn't help but blame him for all of this. All she could do was pray that maybe everything was going to be all right, she really hoped so. Taking a calming breath she knocked.

"Come in." Morgana called.

Gwen opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The atmosphere inside the room was heavy, and the first thing she saw was Arthur standing at window looking outside.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked keeping her voice friendly. She waited a moment for a response, but Arthur didn't even look at her.

"Is he awake yet?" Morgana asked, looking oddly calm.

"No, my lady" Gwen answered, her voice almost cracking. Gwen hesitated only a moment, before moving closer to Arthur.

"Arthur, please, it's not your fault." She murmured encouragingly.

"It was, you know that. I can hear it in your voice. If ... if I didn't-then this never would have happened." Arthur hissed, his voice sounding hallow and full of self-loathing.

"Why were you even fighting? Did Merlin do something wrong? Did he drop your sword?" Morgana mocked. Arthur tensed before turning to look them. Instinctively Gwen withdrew, because the Prince looked like he wanted to hit somebody all over again.

Morgana sighed. "So, yesterday when you were on your trip something really did happened." Looking serious she continued "Tell us Arthur."

Arthur opened his mouth, before snapping it closed once more. He couldn't tell them, not this. It wasn't his secret to divulge. Suddenly he realized how Merlin must have been feeling all this time that he had been here, the fear of being revealed, of being executed. How he must have feared how his friend's would react to his secret. If Arthur told the others, how would they react to the knowledge? He knew deep down that he couldn't tell them, he himself didn't even understand everything yet. He had been so angry at the time that he had refused to listen to anything Merlin said as he was trying to explain. Before Arthur could formulate a response, there was knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out, hoping silently for it to be some news from Gaius. He was disappointed to find the messenger had been sent by his father.

"The king wishes to see you sire." The messenger announced with a bow.

Morgana watched Arthur exit, before shutting the door behind them.

"Gwen, do me a favor and follow him. Just stay close by and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll go see Gaius and check up on Merlin."

Gwen nodded in understanding, before turning to hurry after Arthur.

Morgana looked to where they had disappeared around the corner and sighed, moving to go in the opposite direction. When she felt alone, Morgana stopped for a moment and inhaled a deep shuttering breath, trying to compose herself. She slowly started moving forward again, taking one step, then another. Gradually her steady steps began to get faster, and even though she was rushing through the corridor she tried to appear cool and collected. She wanted to look calm even though she truly felt panicked. No one knew, but she had been there, she had seen everything. The argument, the blow, the falling…

She had been there but couldn't do anything; it was as if time itself had frozen for that one moment. She couldn't think about that right now though, because now she had to go see Merlin. She had to see him.

"I heard there was accident with your manservant—that Merlin boy."

"Yes." Arthur's replied steadily as he looked at his father.

"What happened Arthur?" Uther asked, though it didn't sound like he cared too much.

Arthur swallowed thickly, as he formulated an answer for his father in his mind. If he asked him why they had been fighting, what was he going to answer then?

"I…hit him. I was…angry."

"Angry? Really Arthur, he's just a servant. If you want to hit servants when you're angry, at least do it somewhere where they won't fall down stairs."

Arthur flinched when he heard the words '_just a servant'_. Merlin, just a servant? His best friend only a servant? His best friend was a _liar_, he was-he didn't want to think about that right now.

"If he dies you know you'll have to face the court. I´m not pleased at all. My son, the crown prince in front of the court" Uther growled in disappointment.

"Go, keep a low profile. If you find someone to serve you after this incident you'll be lucky. Even if that boy is nuisance and clumsy, it has not escaped my notice that he is most loyal to you. It's irritating but he is rare find, maybe even someone who you can trust. I really hope that your anger was justified."

Was it? Arthur asked in thought.

The Prince found himself unable to say anything in reply; he just nodded his understanding and turned to walk out the doors. In the hall he spotted Gwen nearby, looking at him with sad eyes. He didn't know what to say to her, because he knew that Gwen was hurt by his actions also. Then he caught movement in his peripheral vision and saw Morgana coming their way. She looked furious, but there were also tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked questioningly.

"You bastard, you fucking idiot! _YOU BRAT!" _She screeched at him, lifting her palm and slamming it across his face, the force of the strike so strong that Arthur stumbled. "You, you…" she hissed out, the rest of her words failing to come out as she held back her tears.

"My Lady…what…?" Gwen gasped, looking both shocked and worried.

"You can go there now. Merlin is awake." Morgana divulged, her words sounding bitter as she continued. "You can go there and look at what you've done. Gwen, you don't have to attend to me today. I'll see you tomorrow." With one last smoldering glare at Arthur she passed them.

Arthur's previous fear had just increased exponentially. When he looked at Gwen he saw the same horror in her face that he knew was on his own.

Arthur opened the door to the physician's chambers and halted. He could see Merlin lying down and talking with Gaius, and even though he wanted to enter he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so.

"Merlin?" He murmured, hardly recognizing his own voice when it sounded so hollow.

Gaius looked his way, before glancing back at Merlin like he was listening to something that the boy was saying. He then looked up at Arthur and nodded, his hand gently patting Merlin´s own.

"Gaius? Morgana told me he was awake and to come here. I came immediately." He stated, watching as the older man stood and came closer to him.

"Merlin is tired now sire, he must have rest, but…" Gaius trailed off looking troubled. "What Gaius? Tell me, tell me. What´s wrong with him?" Arthur pressed for answers.

"You should know sire, that he hit his back, and-how can I say this simply?" Gaius paused in thought a moment "Ah! Do you remember that horse falling accident last year? Sir Agily?"

Arthur froze at the familiar memory. "How bad?" he murmured as his eyes began to wander to Merlin once again.

"For now it's only his right leg and his right hand's fingers. I can't say for certain how bad it is yet. I don't know if there is anything that we can do yet, but I still hold hope that it may be only temporarily."

Arthur looked at the physician again; he could tell that there was something else that was not being said. Gaius' words had died too early, and his voice sounded much to strained.

"Say it Gaius. What else is there?"

"He hit his head, and apparently that is why he hasn't been able to see anything."

It took a long pause for Arthur to realize what was being said, but when Gaius' words finally registered he began to back away.

"Sire? Wait, Arthur! Don't…" Gaius pleaded, but Arthur was already running away.

**TBC **

Next week …


	5. Warlock

_Sorru if I m little bit late. _

_Thank you for all the reviews (more please). I never ever thought that this was going to be such popular story. _

_Ah, that Uther thing, he really is complicated man. Personally, I don't like him at all, but when I think about him, he is an interesting character. More than Merlin or Arthur I think. _

_Now, I somehow know how this story is going to end eventually. Oh, and I'm so sorry that I can't promise that Merlin is gonna be okay. I will think about it. There is two ways to take this, happy ending or not? What do you think? (I know there is some who hope that Merlin is gonna be alright.) _

_This is gonna be a Merlin/Gwen and Gaius/Arthur chapter._

_Enjoy… (I hope) and thanks Felicity P._

"That stupid boy." Gaius sighed as he watched Arthur flee.

"Go Gaius." murmured a weak voice from behind him causing Gaius to turn around.

"Merlin?" he murmured, hurrying over to the boy.

"Go after him. He knows Gaius, he knows about me." Merlin whispered, his blue eyes shining as they stared blankly towards the older man. It was hard for Gaius to acknowledge that those eyes could no longer see him anymore.

"He wouldn't listen to me, so he doesn't know everything-he needs to know. Tell him, he'll listen to you." Merlin begged.

"I'm not so sure that's true, but I can try." Gaius answered. "Gwen, stay here with him please."

"Gladly Gaius." Gwen nodded understandingly.

"Gwen? You're here also?" Merlin asked surprised, reaching his hand out allowing Gwen to take it in her own. "Yes, I'm here Merlin. I'm with you. We wouldn't leave you alone." she encouraged.

"Merlin, do you know where Arthur might have gone?" Gaius inquired.

"He probably went up to the ramparts. When there is something to think about he always goes to the highest point of the castle, that way he can see the whole of Camelot." Merlin answered somewhat amused, like there was some kind of hidden joke.

"Alright, try to sleep now my boy."

Merlin listened to the door close, before concentrating on the feeling of Gwen's small warm hand grasping gently to his bigger one. He couldn't help but notice the rough calluses that rested on her palms-marks of a life full of hard work.

"I hate him." Gwen hissed uncharacteristically, lowering her head onto Merlin's chest for a gentle embrace.

"No you don't." Merlin chided confidently. "Even I don't hate him. Even now, despite all that's happened I can't seem to hate him."

"Maybe not, but I'm still so mad at him. How could he…" Gwen cried out clearly upset, but there was no hate in her voice.

"It was an accident. It wasn't the first time that we've fought; it just took a very wrong turn this time." Merlin explained, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"You're too kind, Merlin. Anyway, I want to know what happened to the two of you. What could have made Arthur so mad? You mentioned to Gaius that he knew something about you."

"Gwen, when everything is settled I promise that I will tell you everything." Merlin answered, his tone gentle yet final. They quickly fell into silence after that. Gwen didn't know what else to say, so she just sat and held Merlin's hand.

"Gwen?" Merlin whispered breaking the quiet.

"Yes?"

"It's been so dark. I'm scared." he admitted hesitantly.

Gwen bit her lower lip nervously, knowing how he must be feeling. She knew Merlin always loved being in the out of sunlight.

"Everything is going be okay, you'll see. Just rest, because you sound tired. You need to sleep."

"Gwen…"

"Hush now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Merlin closed his sightless eyes and settled down. Gwen was glad that Merlin couldn't see her tears as she cried in quiet.

()

Winter was coming, and the air was freezing. Atop the castle ramparts where the wind blew freely it was considerably colder. Arthur stood there, looking out over the kingdom before him, and he felt only emptiness. Merlin, his friend…the man who had done so much for him, who had saved his life so many times was blind, paralyzed. How many of those times had he been saved with magic? This had all happened because he let himself become too angry, he lost control and did something stupid. Now, Merlin was suffering the consequences.

"I was told that you know now?" a wary voice announced from beside him.

Arthur shifted to look over at Gaius, who stood watching him with his face nothing but a blank mask.

"That Merlin is sorcerer? Yes." Arthur acknowledged, pressing his palms against the wall as he looked back out over the edge.

"Warlock." Gaius corrected.

"What?"

"There's a difference."

"So?" Arthur spouted confused.

"It's important, because it explains who and what Merlin is. He never chose to become a sorcerer, but he is indeed a magical being. He was born with magic, and he will never be able to get rid of it even if he truly wanted too." Gaius explained patiently, eyeing the young royal.

"How long have you two known each other sire?"

"Over a year" Arthur replied hesitantly.

"I'd say that it's been almost two years now. Would I be correct in saying that you consider Merlin to be your friend?"

"Yes." Arthur agreed confidently.

"Then you should be able to trust him no matter what he may be."

Arthur looked at Gaius, his eyes flaring furiously. "Can I? Truly? Then why has he lied to me for so long? Why on earth didn't he tell me? Was it because of my father? I'm not my father." He spouted angrily. "I can see the people who exist behind the magic. I know that there are people who try to be healers and that there are others who would never use magic for bad. I could never turn Merlin over to my father. I would never be able to tell my father that he was a warlock. Merlin didn't trust _me_! How am I supposed to trust him, when he obviously never gave the same trust in return? I thought that I knew him, I thought that…I thought that I knew my friend." Arthur hissed.

Trust. That's what this whole situation came down to-the now broken trust that lay between the two young men. Gaius sighed, he would have to choose his words carefully now.

"No Arthur, you are not like your father, but you _are_ his son. When you boys first met, you two were definitely not the friends that you are now. When you eventually became close, he decided to hide the truth. He chose this because it was easier for him to work in the shadows. Of course he wanted you to know, but telling you would have put you in a very difficult place. Merlin's destiny is to protect you, and even though he knew that it was a dangerous job he chose to do it anyway. He did all of this because of you, because you are his friend, and he believes in you."

"I can protect myself." Arthur huffed.

Arthur. Gaius smiled. Nobody else can be the hero. "No, no you don't. Not always, so you do need someone who knows about magic, as well as can use it. In many ways it's like what I've done to protect your father, only on a much bigger scale."

"You can use magic?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Very little, and I would never admit that I still use it to your father. Unlike Merlin, someday he will be able to tell you everything, because you are not your father."

Arthur looked away, leaning against the wall. He hid his head in his arms, feeling like a fool.

"How can I face him? How can I face him knowing that I caused the end of his ability to work and be at my side? How can he do his so called destiny and protect me if he's blind?" Arthur shook his head, his voice full of sadness and regret. "He can't even move… because of me he's…"

"Yes he is, and I'd be lying if I said that I'm not angry about that." Gaius interrupted. "But I know that Merlin isn't. He's a kind person with deep emotions, and a bit proud just like you. Even now he is more worried about you than himself, and that's why you should be beside him now. We need to figure out what we're going to do next, and we need to do it together." Gaius sighed deeply and patted Arthur's back. "You have a lot to think about, so I'll go now. Don't' stay out here for too long though, it's awfully cold and I don't fancy another patient sire." With an encouraging smile, he left to walk towards the stairs.

Arthur stayed standing in silence for a long while, not moving until the sun had finally settled down deep in the horizon.

**TBC **next week… (I hope)


	6. Shut up Merlin!

_Oh, hello again._

_This and next chapters are going to be less angst and so little while, but when we near the end, I promise there will be more cliff-hangers again ;) _

_Originally I never going to do this story this long, but because I got some good reviews I decided to continue. This chapter is going to be some kind of turning point and short. Intro is now over so we go to the real story. I hope I can keep going on, so reviews please… _

_(I'm really nervous what you think about this chapter, really, argh…)_

_And thanks Felicity P (yeah, there was lot of thought errors this time, I'm glad that you exist.)_

* * *

><p>When Merlin had finally been well enough to leave his bed, Gaius had started helping him learn how to move around and be mobile again despite his new found disabilities. To put it gently, it was pretty much a complete catastrophe. Merlin, who had always been clumsy in the first place, was now hindered with his loss of sight, and the immobile limbs that now hung uselessly off his body.<p>

By the time the first week had ended, Merlin was covered in an assortment scrapes, bumps, and bruises that varied in size and shape. It was when Gwen saw the extent of the damage inflicted that she announced her idea in calling in Lancelot to help. Everyone had their own busy schedules, and finding someone to stay with Merlin was sometimes difficult, so it had been a unanimous decision to call for Lancelot and see if the man would assist them. Merlin had accepted the decision, because Lancelot was one of the few who knew his secret, and had accepted him. He also knew that he was in need of help, and was not ashamed to ask for it.

That was how they all got there, Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and Lancelot each standing in the middle of the forest near Camelot with Merlin trying to use his magic.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur shouted, as he tried to stomp out the growing fire.

"_Waeter."_ Merlin mumbled, eyes flashing golden.

" _MER_LIN_!" _Arthur hissed again, cold water dripping off of his sodden form and onto the now extinguished flames.

"You poured water all over Prince Arthur." Gaius chided.

"I'm blind, so it's not as if I can help it." Merlin defended. "I tried to aim my power based on the location of his voice. Do you need a campfire to help you dry off Arthur?"

"Just…shut up Merlin!"

Merlin was in the process of leaning towards Lancelot who was trying in vain to not look amused.

"I was right, if we had done this in the Camelot, the whole castle might have burned down." Gaius commented dryly.

Arthur snorted "And you're supposed be my protector? I was thinking that since you've been a lousy servant, that you might be a little better at this magic stuff, but now I'm not even sure you can do this." It was meant as a joke, but the awkward silence that fell upon the clearing, and the hurt expression on his servants face made Arthur curse himself. "I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean that. I just…"

"You better not." Lancelot interrupted and Arthur looked over at him murderously. The Prince really didn't know if he liked the idea that Lancelot was back in Camelot and so close to Gwen, but he knew Gwen was right. Merlin needed help.

"No, Arthur's right, this isn't working. I can't move freely and even if I can use my magic, I can't use it properly if I can't see." Merlin muttered, sounded frustrated.

Gaius smiled encouragingly and patted him on the shoulder. "I received a letter from my friend, and he's coming next week to Camelot in order to take a look at you Merlin. He has acquired some interesting skills which may be able to help you move again."

"Really? Are you sure?" Arthur spouted with a look of poorly disguised surprise and hope, though Merlin however seemed to be more doubtful.

"Quite sure" Gaius responded confidently "I described Merlin's injury, and he seems to think that there is still hope. He said that your injury may be minor, and if so that it might only be temporary."

"Thank the gods." Lancelot praised looking up at the night sky gratefully. Merlin seemed to allow himself a moment to feel somewhat relieved, and Arthur just looked ridiculously happy.

"However" Gaius announced seriously, "your blindness is far different, so you must practice and teach yourself to adapt."

Arthur felt the sudden return of his prior guilt, and couldn't help but look away. Merlin just nodded in understanding to Gaius, trying to get himself to focus on the magic inside him. He could feel it there pulsing beneath the surface, and now that he knew that he could still use it, he didn't feel quite so powerless. If he could really gain his motility back again someday, then maybe, just maybe there was some hope. Merlin wasn't the type of man who would ordinarily sink into despair, and he wasn't going to start now. There was a long road ahead of him, and he needed to practice if he didn't want to blow up Arthur instead of the enemy.

Then he heard Arthur sneezing." I can use wind if you want dry…"

"Oh no you don't." Arthur warned in protest. "I'm not going to be your practice target if you are going to aim your power like moment ago."

"Don't be like that" Merlin smirked. "I've been your practice target lots of times."

"But I could actually see where to aim!" Arthur spouted, gesticulating wildly with his arms.

Merlin grinned smugly, while Arthur eyed him momentarily. Then in a moment of amusement both men let out a burst of laughter.

"This is going to be long night." Gaius stated with a shake of his head, but he was pleased to see that everything seemed to be working out between the Arthur and Merlin. He had been worried after the accident that things would be strained between the two, or that Arthur would end up doing something stupid. Instead, the Prince had come first thing in the morning and apologized to Merlin, the two boys then proceeded to talk through their issues the whole day. At first Arthur had wanted to know everything, but Merlin wasn't ready to reveal all just yet. Merlin asked that the Prince be patient, with the promise that someday he would tell the rest, but that now just wasn't the time.

()

_It was in the darkness of night, as the wind carried the first snowfall that she found herself walking atop the ramparts like something was pulling her forward towards an unknown destination. _

_There was an eerie feeling, like something was wrong. It was too quiet, and no guards were in sight. _

_She felt fear rising up within her, just before her eyes came to rest on a lone figure seated on the cold stones. It was Arthur sitting there in the shadows, cradling something in his lap._

_Slowly she crept closer and saw that it was a person that Arthur was holding, the Prince's face distorted as he cried. _

_"He's dead." He whispered with his voice full of sorrow and despair. _

_"Who? Who's dead Arthur?" She asked hesitantly for fear of the answer._

_Arthur looked up, rarely expressed tears streaming down his face. "He's dead."_

_Fear overwhelmed her and she felt frozen to the ground, unable to move as she watched Arthur gently stroke his fingers through the black hair._

_"He saved us." the Prince murmured brokenly._

_Nervously she let herself search the figures shadowed features, looking for the answers that rest there. With a gasp of horror she saw the face._

"No!" Morgana screamed, bolting upwards in her bed. She sat panting, waiting for the fear to loosen its grip on her heart, and then quietly she began to cry.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

_I can't be sure that I got next chapter in time but I try…_


	7. My magic

_Yeah, I'm late, sorry…_

_And this is so short, sorry… next one is longer ;)_

_And I'm going to leave Spanish soon so there is going to be break also._

_My so wonderful idea to end this in this month fell because I wasn't satisfied what I was wrote (and I have been busy). But in the next month, I think so (I really really _hope _so)._

_There is answer of one question in this chapter (hope you like it)._

_And like always, reviews are welcome ( I want you to REVIEW) lol_

* * *

><p>The first time he saw Merlin move a finger on his right hand Arthur smiled.<p>

"So, it's really working." He grinned with relief.

"Yeah, but it's been a _really_ tiring process." Merlin answered with a sigh as he leaned back against the wall. They sat together on the west rampart where there were no guards on duty, allowing them to sit in peace.

"Only problem now is your eyes." Arthur commented hesitantly, preparing himself to ask the question that had been bothering him. "Why haven't you used your magic to heal yourself?"

"Because we don't know _why_ I'm blind." Merlin explained. "If I go messing around and use my magic without knowing what's really wrong with my head, then there's no telling what could happen. I'm not that good at healing, and there's more to it than just knowing a spell. You have to know a lot about the human body before you can be a proper healer."

"So, if we find and send for someone who can…"

"In Camelot?"

"Well…we could go somewhere." Arthur tried.

"WE?" Merlin choked. "I, yes. You, no! You're not even supposed to know that I'm a warlock." he protested firmly. "Not to mention, that if you're with me nobody in their right mind would reveal themselves as a magical healer."

"So, does this mean that you plan to go?"

Merlin closed his eyes with a sigh. "Maybe, but I haven't decided. I still have my magic."

"But you just said…" Arthur started before being interrupted. "I haven't told you yet, but I've discovered that my magic can help me see Arthur."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Well, it was really hard at first, but when I concentrate hard enough I can sense everything around me. It's like I can see, but not see."

"That's a crappy description." Arthur scoffed.

"You know how it is. I'm not just a _regular_ sorcerer." Merlin said smugly.

Arthur snorted and shook his head "Says _you Mer_lin."

Merlin grinned. "Anyway, if you want to know what magic is, you have to think about the very essence of nature. How it surrounds all of us, even those who are not gifted-like you Arthur. If you can feel your surroundings, then you know how magic works. You have to _feel_ the magic that is all around us." Merlin explained passionately. "The essence of magic-how can I explain this in a way that you could really understand? I guess it's just like the way you control your sword. You can use that weapon to kill or defend, and the same goes for how a regular sorcerer can use magic. Healers, druids and many others, they can feel the magic that surrounds them and can learn to harness it using spells. It takes lots of training just like you and your knights, so in many ways for them it's just like a sword."

"But not for you?" Arthur asked, absorbing the words his friend was saying.

"I can feel the magic _inside _of me. That is why I'm different. I can use and master it far easier than the others. I have come to find that there are a lot of things that I can do without using spells. Magic is a part of me, and because of this I can _see_. My magic has now become my eyes." Merlin's smile widened briefly. "In many ways I'm more of a magical being than…human." He added. For a moment the warlock's smile slid off his face and he looked troubled. "And many times I have wondered if I was some kind of monster."

The younger man looked tired and distressed Arthur noted as he stood. Reaching out, the Prince tugged Merlin up and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Merlin, you may be different, but you are in _no_ way a monster. You _need_ to know that, because you're my friend. Now, I can't say that I understand everything that you say about magic, but I _know_ _you _Merlin, and most of all I _trust_ you. I believe what you've told me about what you do with magic."

"Arthur. You must understand that there is a lot that I haven't told you yet." Merlin said quietly, his blue eyes wandered around desperately trying to really see Arthur. The Prince raised his hands to Merlin's face and instantly the eyes stopped moving and were staring straight at him.

"Whatever you've done, I'm sure there are good reasons behind the choices you've made. I trust you Merlin, with my life."

"Thank you Arthur, and I promise to tell you everything from now on. My life is yours." Merlin swore as he bowed. Arthur stepped back, and then they were both smiling.

"It's getting late" Arthur stated, looking out at the darkening sky.

"Yes, and Gaius will kill me if I don't rest like I promised him."

"Come on then." Arthur grinned clapping his friend on the back. "Let's get you back."


	8. Night watch? What?

_Hello my friends. Ch8 up and go. We are near our end now. I'm already wrote whole story, but there is first my beta and I'm going to leave Spanish so I'm off maybe 2 weeks. Sorry folks. _

_FreakShowonLegs: You saved my day lol. _

_And thank you my dear beta Felicity P. _

_Reviews? I like them and lot. And I'm still not sure that is there happy end or no. _

* * *

><p>Arthur sat quietly as he and his father read through various reports. It was a time consuming and boring duty, but it was also necessary and needed to be done. With a deep sigh Arthur looked up and out one of the hall's windows. "Winter is late." Arthur mentioned in an attempt to break the awkward silence of the room.<p>

"Yes." Uther muttered in agreement as he continued to read. There was a moment of silence before the king spoke again, his face never turning from his paper "How is that boy of yours?"

Arthur was almost sure that his father probably already knew the answer, but he answered anyway "He's doing better. There's a healer that has been working with Merlin."

"A healer?" Uther inquired eyeing his son briefly with an arch of his brow.

"Yes, his name is Sing Lee. He's an old acquaintance of Gaius'"

"That's an odd name."

Arthur nodded "Yes, his mother's father came from the far east. He practices something called acupuncture."

"Aku- what?" Uther frowned looking at his son confused.

"He uses needles and places them into chosen areas of the body. It's supposed relax muscles, nervous, or something." Arthur explained with a wave of his hand.

Uther hummed warily "there's no magic?"

"No." Arthur insisted. "Gaius says it's an ancient remedy that has been passed down from healer to healer in Sing Lee's culture."

"Is this _remedy_ helping?"

"Yes, bit by bit." Arthur smiled briefly. "But it will have no effect on his blindness though."

Uther hummed and nodded silently. "So, you will be needing a new manservant. Maybe…"

"No!" Arthur interrupted abruptly. "Father I appreciate the concern, but I don't think I need a new manservant. Not now."

"Very well." Uther sighed before looking back at the stack of documents in front of him. Silence fell upon the room for a few moments before it was broken by Arthur sneezing.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm coming down with a little cold." Arthur admitted.

"You better get Gaius to make you something for it." Uther suggested.

"Yes, I think I will go there now if there's nothing else I'm needed for?"

"No, I can finish up here." Uther stated with a shake of his head. "You should go, it's not good for you to get sick right now."

When Arthur closed the door, Uther putted the papers down and leaned back with a deep sigh. Sometimes he wondered what he was thinking when he made that boy Merlin his son's manservant. There had been a few times when he had believed that maybe he had made a big mistake. Much of the time Merlin seemed like a helpless servant, but then there were moments that the boy would do something loyal and brave. It was during those times that he wondered if the servant was two entirely different people. In the last two years his son had changed. Arthur was paying attention to other duties than just sword practice. The change coincided with Merlin's arrival in Camelot, and Uther's instincts kept telling him that it was the boy who was in some way responsible for it. Merlin seemed to influence Arthur, and sometimes he felt that that influence possibly ran to deep. Then again, the boy was also the ward of Gaius, and the man's apprentice. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if maybe someday when Arthur became king, Merlin would be like Gaius was for him. But now… what would happen now? There was no use for a blind boy, his future did not look well at all. How could a servant so severely handicapped stay at Arthur's side anymore? Shaking his head Uther looked down at the pile of papers in front of him and groaned. No matter. This was not his problem, and he had far more important issues to look over than to concern himself with a servant. That boy was Arthur's burden to deal with as he saw fit, not his.

_()_

Arthur cringed as he sneezed again. Gods, he hoped he hadn't caught the flu after all those nights out with Lancelot and Merlin.

"Arthur?" A familiar voice called.

Arthur started, and glanced around to find that he had almost run into Morgana. "Oh, I'm sorry Morgana."

"You have to watch where you're going Arthur. And speaking of which, where _are_ you going?" The woman asked.

"To see Gaius. I think I've gotten something."

Morgana frowned and stepped back with her hands stretched out before her. "Then by all means, don't come near me. I don't want to get sick."

"I don't think this is anything contagious. We were out couple of nights…" Arthur stopped, cursing himself for the slip.

"Out?" Morgana asked curiously, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Er, yes!" Arthur spouted defensively. "Night watch. With…with the knights. Patrol."

"Really?" Morgana stated while eyeing the younger man suspiciously.

Uncomfortable, Arthur looked out the near window to avoid Morgana's penetrating gaze.

"Well now, look at that" Athur announced, changing subjects. "I think there is a snow coming soon."

"When?" Morgana asked as she followed his gaze.

"Maybe a week, maybe less."

"The first snow." Morgana murmured, her voice quivering slightly as she spoke.

"What?" Arthur looked over at Morgana's worried gaze.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Is something wrong Morgana?" Arthur asked, growing concerned as Morgana grew noticeably paler.

"No…Yes, but… I was going to see Merlin, but that friend of Gaius' was there and…" She stopped and looked at Arthur hesitantly. "I've been having some nightmares again and…"

"Again? Did you ask Gaius to fix you his sleeping draft? Maybe it could help?" Arthur stated, genuinely concerned.

"Yes." She nodded. "But it didn't help."

Arthur's frown deepened at the sight of Morgana's haunted eyes staring intently at him. "What kind of dreams were they?" he asked hesitantly.

Morgana stayed silent a moment, her lips pursing into a thin line. With a shuttering breath, she looked away. "Merlin… They were about Merlin. In my dreams I…I saw him die."

"How?" Arthur whispered before he even realized he was speaking.

"I don't know." She murmured. "But, there was some kind of battle I think, and it was snowing. In fact, it was the first snow." Morgana fell silent, and awaited Arthur's response. She was surprised when the younger man just smiled at her encouragingly.

"I think that you're just over reacting to this whole situation. They're just dreams Morgana, there's no reason to be worried."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed quietly, but she didn't sound quite sure of her own omission. That same dream had hounded her over a week now, and nothing that Gaius had given her had helped. With a heavy heart full of deep foreboding, she looked out the window.

Seeing Morgana's obvious distress, Arthur quickly attempted to change the subject. "I'm going to the marketplace tomorrow." he stated.

Morgana smiled faintly, noticing the comment for the diversion that it was "Then, maybe I can join you as company?"

"You're welcome to come, like always." He grinned back.

()

Then next day Arthur waited for Morgana who showed up with Gwen on her heels.

"Oh, I was hoping that Merlin and Lancelot were here too." Gwen commented with what sounded like disappointed, and Arthur couldn't help but feel the small stirrings of jealousy.

"They were going out into the forest early this morning." Arthur revealed.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know?" He spouted like he really wasn't interested. It's not like he was going to tell them that Merlin was going there to practice his magic.

"So, what are you looking for?" Morgana asked him as they walked by the stalls.

"I was thinking about buying something for Merlin."

"Merlin? A gift for Merlin?" She grinned.

Arthur turned away to hide the blush that quickly crept up his cheeks. "Yeah well, maybe a new neckerchief or something." he muttered. "I realized a while back that I have never given him anything."

"How sweet." Gwen smiled happily, causing Arthur to blush even more.

"You really feel guilty." Morgana stated confidently.

With a frustrated groan Arthur sped up ahead of the two girls. They walked around the marketplace and looked at all the merchandise. It was a really busy day for everyone in the city, but Arthur soon found the new neckerchief he wanted for Merlin. When they finally moved on, something on the ground caught the attention of Arthur and he couldn't help but walk over and look at it. Silently, Arthur looked at the thing laying in the dirt and frowned at it before picking it up. He was surprised to find himself gazing at a mesmerizing pendant.

"It looks beautiful." Gwen admired. "Is it silver? That stone is incredible. I wonder how it was made. It looks so real." she murmured.

"I think it is bizarre." Morgana said warily, stepping away. "Don't take it. Toss it away." She warned firmly. "Come on Gwen, I think I saw the fabric merchant, and I really want to pick something out for a new dress"

Arthur watched the girls as they hurried farther away, before looking back down at the pendant in his palm. He didn't know why, but it was fascinating. The eye in the middle of the silver attracted him, and he couldn't help but put the unique find into his pocket.

()

In the woods Merlin suddenly looked up, gazing around like he was listening for something.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked curiously. "Is something the matter? Is it your arm? If you can't…" "No, it's not my arm. It's absolutely fine, see" Merlin interrupted, moving the appendage around to prove his point "No, this was something like…a feeling, I got a feeling, a very bad one." He admitted hesitantly.

**TBC**


	9. Run!

_Thanks Felicity P_

As Arthur closed his windows he noticed that it looked like it was finally going to snow. With a sigh he turned and went to select an apple off a nearby tray, only to be diverted by the sight of the strange pendant sitting on his table. Carefully he picked it up and walked over to his mirror, slowly lifting it up to his chest while continuing to stare at his reflection.

"Too girly." He muttered with a grimace before walking away.

Several hours passed before he felt drawn to the item again. He couldn't help himself as he grasped it, and soon found himself looking once more at his reflection. He studied his appearance for a moment, before abruptly moving to pull the chain over his head. "Ah, what the hell." He huffed in nonchalance "I'll just try it on." With a grin he watched as the piece slid around his neck and landed over his heart.

()

Gwen was walking with Morgana's laundry basket on her hip when she saw Arthur standing quietly in the middle of the hallway. "Good day sire." She greeted happily. A moment passed before Arthur turned to look at her, and Gwen couldn't help but stare in shock as the Prince's once blue eye's flashed gold.

"Gwen. Run!" Arthur pleaded in despair. "I don't think…that I can…hold it." He breathed heavily.

"Sire? Arthur? What's happening? What's wrong?" Gwen asked frantically, laundry dropping to the floor. She cautiously tried to move nearer, but Arthur quickly reacted by lifting his hand and instinctually Gwen shut her eyes. She expected to feel something terrible, but instead felt someone pushing her away. A painful cry erupted behind her, and she opened her eyes to see Lancelot on the floor trying to rise back up.

"Lancelot! Arthur what…"

"Don't Gwen! Stop!" Lancelot yelled.

"It's…the pendant. Gwen. It's the Eye." Arthur hissed before dropping to his knees. He pressed his fist to his chest-like he was holding on to something.

"You mean the one that you found in the marketplace? You kept it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh gods Arthur." She gasped.

"Go… away… now. Please go!" Arthur pleaded as he held his torso, pain written all over his face.

Lancelot didn't need to hear anymore, he grabbed Gwen's arm firmly and pulled her down the corridor with him.

"Lancelot? We can't just leave Arthur!" she protested looking back over her shoulder as she was pulled forward.

"We can do nothing for him right now. There's only one person who can help him, so we need to find Merlin."

"Merlin? How can he help Arthur?" Gwen spouted, to stunned to struggle anymore. "Lancelot?"

The knight didn't look at her, he just kept moving as swiftly as possible. He needed to focus on finding Merlin, and soon.

()

Arthur felt like something was pushing him away-trying to take over his mind. Almost immediately after putting on the pendant, he felt strange, like he was becoming lost within himself. He was no longer in control of his own movements, and he could feel a power, a dark force rising up inside of him.

Arthur watched as Gwen and Lancelot ran away from him and was relieved. He knew if they could just find Merlin, that the boy could help him. He knew Merlin's magic could save him, he just needed to keep a hold of the small grasp he had on his mind until then.

'_Emrys' _A voice whispered, and Arthur couldn't help but shake his head. What was that? It was like someone was speaking, laughing. Gods he felt like he was losing it. Suddenly, without warning, his body was standing up of its own accord. _'Nononono…' _he screamed in his mind, but there was nothing to do. He'd lost control again, and now he was walking.

He tried to figure out where he was involuntarily headed, and it didn't take but a few minutes before he recognized the familiar route. His father, he was headed for the king! Arthur tried to stop. He begged his body to respond, but no! He continued towards the court hall with a determined gate.

()

Lancelot threw open the door causing it to slam against the wall. "Arthur's in trouble!" he exclaimed breathily.

"Of course he is." Merlin muttered. He was tired, and the morning had been a long one. There had been several treatments, one of which seemed to have awakened a throbbing pain in his leg.

"Arthur is under some sort of spell or something."

"What?" Merlin spouted disbelieving. "How do you know that?"

"He tried to attack Gwen and I with magic."

Merlin's jaw dropped, his face draining of color.

"Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning." Gaius encouraged.


	10. Not again

Arthur entered the hall, looking around until his eyes found his father, his heart sinking at the sight. The king sat alone, with only two guards standing nearby.

"Oh, there you are Arthur." Uther announced, looking pleased.

"Father." Arthur managed to choke out. "Run now, please!" he begged.

Arthur felt all hope plummet when Uther simply looked at him like he was insane.

"What's going on son?"

"Please go!" Arthur pleaded.

"Guards!" Uther yelled, backing away as he watched his son's face distort into an expression he had never seen, it was a look that scared him. The guard's immediately approached, but they were of no threat to the Prince. With just a wave of his hand the men were gone, and the two royals were left alone.

Uther stared at his son in shock. There was no way that his son had just used magic, surely he was mistaken. He had to be.

Arthur felt hot. It was like the power was growing bigger becoming harder to fight. "Father." He hissed urgently

"Stop this at this moment Arthur!" Uther growled.

"I can't!" Arthur choked "I'm sorry! I can't!" The Prince felt helpless as his own hand lifted up menacingly.

"Arthur. Stop!" The King cried.

With a loud clamor the door to the hall flew open, and Arthur turned to see Merlin who had just entered. The boy was clutching to his walking cane, swaying slightly as if being fatigued. In moments he was horrified to find that all the power that had originally been aimed at the king had just been released towards a new target. Before he could utter a word the magic struck Merlin, and the boy flew back striking the back wall with dreadful force. In an instant Merlin was lying boneless on the floor.

"Merlin!" he screamed.

()

()

"Merlin!" Lancelot's yell echoed throughout the hall.

Arthur just stood there, looking at Merlin who simply laid still. "No, not again. No. no!" He hissed harshly as he started to disappear. Before anyone could do anything to stop him, the Prince was gone. Vanished.

Lancelot rushed forward and landed on his knees beside Merlin. Carefully he touched him, but stopped when he heard a cry escape his friend's lips.

"Merlin?" Lancelot breathed, relieved that the boy still lived.

"I'm alright." Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, his hand reaching out to seek the knight beside him. He was about to try and speak again, but then Gaius was there, his stocky frame looming over him.

"Don't move son. Let me have a look at you." The old man ordered as he slowly knelt down.

As fast as he could Gaius gently examined Merlin. "There are some broken ribs I'm afraid. I need you to keep still so that I can bandage them."

"No time." Merlin hissed as he tried to straighten himself up. As would be expected the young man let out a cry of pain.

Uther who had been across the room was quickly approaching. "What was that Gaius?" The King spouted sounding desperate to know what was going on.

"Sire. Arthur came into the possession of a very dangerous object. It is trying to take over his mind."

"What? How can this be?" Uther growled looking both shocked and furious.

"Yes Gaius, did you find out what it is?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Yes. Gwen was able to explain the details of what happened, which led me to this book." Gaius answered as he held up said object, before lowering it to start sifting through the pages. Quietly they all leaned forward to see what the older man was about to show them.

"That's it" Gwen exclaimed from behind the group. She recognized the illustration on the aged paper as that of the pendant.

"It's called The Eye of the Demon. It is very old. Once, many years ago, a Priestess of the old religion captured a powerful demon in that same pendant. It says here, that whoever wears the charm is doomed to lose himself. Over time the demon will take over his mind fully."

The group let out a collective gasp of shock.

"Is there any hope of riding him of this…demon?" Uther asked.

"There is a spell but…" Gaius halted his explanation as Merlin lowered his hand over the page.

Quietly, Merlin let his magic show him the spell, and his angular face creased with determination. It was a difficult spell to do, and he was weakened physically, but he knew what needed to be done.

"I can do it." he said confidently as he moved his hand away.

"Are you sure Merlin?" Gaius questioned hesitantly, looking doubtful.

"Yes."

"What can you possibly hope to do boy?" Uther asked, sounding confused.

"I can save him." Merlin stated firmly, and the power behind those words gave Uther a shock. The King looked, really looked at the manservant before him. He wasn't the same, the boy, the servant was gone. This was the other Merlin he had witnessed before, the man who always stood behind his son. Even when those brilliant blues eyes were blind, they contained such wisdom. Right now the young man was standing taller than ever, his posture now straight despite the pain it must be causing him. Uther noticed that even when Merlin usually looked thinner and smaller than Arthur, the real Merlin was quite tall.

"I can save him." Merlin repeated.

Uther's eyes widened as Merlin's irises reflected a hint of gold. He would have to be blind himself to not see the magic swirling around in them. It was a pure strong magic unlike anything Uther had ever felt before. It tingled across his skin, and the King couldn't help but turn his head away. With a deep breath Uther closed his eyes and decided to ignore the blatant magic "Go, save my son." He whispered.


	11. Lie

Merlin ran like never before, several times he had to use his magic to help his legs move faster. He let his magic reach out and search for Arthur, tracking him. The Prince wasn't difficult to find. The Eye that dangled from his neck was calling to him. To Merlin's horror he realized that Arthur was up on the ramparts. What the hell Arthur was going to do?

()

Arthur stood there at the edge of the wall. "I can't let this happen. I can't…" he murmured like some kind of mantra. He tried to step over the edge, but his legs just wouldn't follow his orders. Something else was controlling him, filling his mind with an eerie darkness-something evil.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked hesitantly, as he finally approached.

Arthur closed his eyes. Merlin. It was Merlin. He was alive. He was there. He wanted to say something to the younger man, but as he turned to speak different words formed on his lips. Arthur could feel himself being pushed away from his own mind once more.

"You're alive Emrys. I'm glad. It was a surprise to realize that you are here inside of Camelot and with the young Pendragon no less."

"Leave him alone!" Merlin spouted angrily, watching as Arthur moved towards him. "You're said to be powerful, so powerful that you could live forever if you simply wished it. So powerful in fact that everyone who has ever had magic could never, nor will ever be a match for you. It is said that you're not even human, but a creature of magic-a monster."

Merlin flinched at the jibe, but did his best to ignore it. "Leave him now!" He repeated firmly, his anger bubbling up into rage.

"Or you'll do what?" The demon laughed. "Kill this host?" he taunted.

Merlin's frown deepened and he thanked his blindness that he couldn't truly see Arthur before him now. There was no longer Arthur's gold and red aura, only a deep swallowing darkness. His magic had chosen to show him the demon's aura, so it was easier to cast the needed spell.

Arthur felt helpless as he watched the moments unfolding from his prison deep within himself. When Merlin began to chant in a voice that was full of such power, Arthur couldn't help but stare wide-eyed. It was unlike anything he had ever heard from the younger man before.

Without much warning, a flash of bright light streaked across the space between them, and then Arthur found himself flying backwards. Instantly the Prince felt pain erupt through his stomach.

"You pitiful warlock!" The demon screeched. "Do you really think such petty magic is going to kill me?"

Merlin shivered slightly and shook his head. No, he didn't, but that wasn't the spell he had memorized from the book. The young warlock simply wanted to distract the creature. Despite what the demon said, the spell had been powerful and it had tired him to use it. Unfortunately, his weakness left him no time to avoid the demon's attack.

"Maybe they were wrong." The demon announced as Emrys' body struck the floor from the force of the blow. "Maybe you are not so powerful after all. Though you are still very young and had so much more to learn. Maybe that is the reason you are so weak before me."

Merlin struggled to his feet. His side screamed in pain, his chest tightened, and breathing becoming more difficult with each passing breath. He stared at Arthur who steadily walked towards him. He had promised Uther that he would save his son, but there was a huge risk involving what he had to do with the spell. He tried to think of a safer way to protect the Prince, but as Arthur's eyes flashed gold Merlin realized he had no other choice. He had to take the risk.

"Everything or nothing my friend." He whispered softly, before taking in a deep excruciating breath and letting the spell erupt from his lips.

Then there was magic all around them. The demon halted, and grabbed for the pendant looking understandably horrified. "No!" he screamed. The air filled with the sound of breaking metal and with a bright flash the Eye shattered.

Together, Merlin and Arthur both fell to the ground, the spell overtaking them.

()

Merlin felt so strange. No magic remained. His, the Eye's, the Demon's, it was gone. He had never felt such a terrifying emptiness. There was nothing left, nothing at all. With effort, he turned his head to look at Arthur but without his magic he couldn't see the Prince. It was eerily silent though, and he couldn't help but wonder if Arthur had even survived the spell.

Taking a shaky breath, he glanced up at the sky. It was dark, were there should be stars, he wished he could see. The air was cold, and Merlin shivered in the breezes. Lying there in the silence and the cold, he barely noticed as something white fluttered down and dissolved on the end of his nose.

()

When Arthur finally awoke he felt empty. It was gone. It was really gone; he couldn't feel the evil entity inside him any longer. Carefully, he tried to move, but he had little energy left to do so.

"Gods." He muttered, turning his head. It was then that he spotted Merlin a few yards away. With a renewed vigor he tried to rise to his feet but failed, and with a growl he started to drag himself towards his friend. It took him what seemed like forever, leaving a trail of blood behind as he went, but he finally reached him. He was exhausted, but somehow he still managed to sit himself up. When he was adjusted, he looked down at his friend. With a sting of terror he spotted an ever increasing pool of blood beneath Merlin's thin frame. Surprisingly, Arthur found that the younger man was still conscious, though barely.

"Are you hurt Arthur?" Merlin breathed shakily, having heard the movement beside him.

"No. I'm not hurt." Arthur lied.

Merlin smiled, not hearing the falter in the Prince's voice.

"It's snowing." Merlin stated softly. "The first snow Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened as Morgana's earlier words echoed throughout his mind. Her dreams, her nightmares. Quietly, he raised Merlin's head into his lap.

"You stupid, stupid idiot Merlin." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Why are you crying Arthur?"

"Because of you, you idiot." Arthur answered, his voice threatening to fail.

"You? Crying over a mere servant?" Merlin teased faintly.

"No, not a servant, a friend. A friend who has saved me over and over again. My stupidly loyal friend who never thinks of how much it will hurt me to see you suffering again and again because I'm a royal prat."

"Prat?"

"Yes, yes I'm a prat."

"And I'm idiot. But, do you guess what?"

"What Merlin?"

"I can see you Arthur." Merlin murmured with a smile, and then the light of his blue eyes melted away.


	12. Winter over Camelot

_Just don't kill me…_

* * *

><p>There they found them on the ramparts, both men lying on the ground. Arthur still holding Merlin in his lap.<p>

Uther and Gaius both cried as they hurried over to them.

Lancelot kept Gwen away as she desperately screamed Arthur's and Merlin's names, trying to free herself from his embrace. Lancelot stood firm, and kept her within his arms.

Morgana looked at the two men briefly, before turning her gaze away. She looked out to the now silent world, and watched as the snow covered all signs of the blood away.

It was then that the cold long winter came to Camelot.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Arthur's hand touched the blood mark that now stained the stone before him. Even after the long winter it was still there, the place their blood had mixed as one, where both of them lay dying together.<p>

It had been a while, but when Arthur had finally recovered enough Gaius told him what happened that fateful day. The older man mentioned that the spell Merlin had cast was very powerful, maybe even too powerful. It was a spell that had been created to make magic disappear; so when it was cast it destroyed every magical entity nearby. Because the demon had managed to infiltrate Arthur's mind the Prince had been hit by the power as well, and Merlin having been born a creature of magic didn't stand a chance. Once the words had passed the warlock's lips it consumed his own magic.

Gaius had fought for two days trying to keep Merlin alive, but even he knew the boy needed more help than he could offer. Finally he and Lancelot went out to seek help from The Great Dragon, and it was then that Kilgharrah took Merlin from their care. The dragon left with him, and that was the last time he had been seen.

The sound of the door opening snapped Arthur out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Gwen clutching an arm full of yellow flowers.

"It's officially springtime." She commented. "Just look at these flowers, aren't they beautiful." She smiled, walking up beside him.

"They are" Arthur agreed. "Beautiful just like you Gwen." He smiled brightly before kissing her gently.

"Should you be here?" Gwen murmured with a hint of worry.

"Gaius gave me permission; he said that I'm fine now." Arthur assured.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Gwen's gaze turned mournful as she let her eyes pass over the blood stain. "Do you think he's still alive?" she whispered sadly.

"I hope so." Arthur answered honestly.

"Then why after all this time has there been no word from him?"

"I myself took the whole winter to recover. For Merlin and the magic he possesses, I believe it must have been much harder." Or at least that's what Gaius had told him, but even the old physician wasn't for sure.

"I miss him so much." She admitted. "It was a hard winter with your recovery and all, and when he's not here it's, it's…" Gwen's voice broke and Arthur pulled her to him in a firm embrace.

"I know." He murmured understandingly "And I promise you Gwen, if there is no word from him by midsummer I'll go and find him myself."

Gwen nuzzled, burrowing her head into the Prince's shoulder, and Arthur hugged her tighter. There was a couple of months to go before he gained back his full strength, but he promised himself he'd be ready when the time came. "I'll find him Gwen." He swore. "I'll find him and I bring him back to us."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all who are read this story. I really really hope that you like this, and this end. I bet I scared lot of you *grin*. I wasn't so sure how to end this but this epilogue do honor to the title.<em>

_I thank and praise my beta reader Felicity P who has done so much for this story._

_And the final question what I know you ask is… Sequel? Review please._


	14. AN

AN

Alright. I started to write other sequel to Blind Future.

It's Over the winter and I little bit chanced my original idea of that story, but it still is also pre-story Future to remember.

TheSaga


End file.
